Unity
by UltiBG
Summary: Even during the day of happiness and coming together, some are simply unable to do that. Unless others are there to help you celebrate that happiness for the first time.


**AN:** This is my first story/oneshot. I really hope Borusumi becomes canon. I hope you rate, review and enjoy!

 _It has been a couple years since I was assigned to team Konohamaru along with Sarada and Mitsuki. After the attack by the Ōtsutsuki pair during our first chūnin exams, my disqualification of being a ninja was revoked after I helped my dad and Sasuke-sensei defeat the Ōtsutsukis. Luckily, on our second attempt, we had all passed the exams and along with Shikadai, Sumire and Metal we had all become chūnin. After a celebratory burger dinner with Shikadai, Sarada and Mitsuki, I was casually strolling my way home. After all, I've been under constant pressure for the past two weeks._

The sun was setting and giving Konoha a warm evening glow. The streets were mostly empty allowing Boruto to walk in solitude as he entered the Senju Park. It was so silent in fact that Boruto could hear silent weeping coming from somewhere in the trees. It interrupted Boruto's thoughts as the quiet cries contrasted with the deafening silence that he got used to.

 _'Why would anyone be sad, at a time and day like this?'_ Boruto wondered, it was the Unity Day. A day that was created by his father to promote understanding and friendship between other villages after himself and Sasuke had ended the war and saved the war. The day was also used as an opportunity to mend broken bonds between friends and family and so there was no reason for anyone to be upset.

While pondering, Boruto inched his way towards the source of the cries, and ended up in a clearing with a small lake in the middle with a single tree on the edge of the lake. It was simply mesmerising, as the setting sun only allowed a portion of the light, which only illuminated the single tree next to the lake. The light also clearly highlighted a purple haired girl at the base of the tree, staring aimlessly at the lake.

 _'She is so... beautiful.'_ Boruto thought, while subconsciously stepping towards the girl 'How did I not notice that before?'

As he made his way towards the girl, he had made no attempt to hide his presence and thus causing Sumire to turn around. As their eyes met, Boruto noticed that her deep purple eyes were swollen as her cheeks were covered in tears.

"Sumire?" Boruto's question was only answered by the lowering of her face, in an attempt to hide herself from him.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Boruto asked again, mentally hitting himself. _'Of course she isn't ok, she's crying for heaven's sake.'_

"Don't worry about me, shouldn't you be with your family?" she said between her weeps.

"I do worry about you. I don't leave my classmates behind, you should know that" His statement clearly caused a reaction as they both remembered the Nue attack.

Boruto closed the distance between them and used his finger to prop up her delicate face. His heart stung, she was always his close friend after the Nue incident but they grew apart as both became genin. His heart hurt as it was clear to him that she was suffering for a while. He blamed himself. While in the academy, seeing Sumire hurt caused pain to him and he blamed himself for not being there. Now she was hurting again and Boruto promised himself that he will stay with her. His heart felt worse than if he had taken a _Rasengan_ to the chest.

"Boruto, I don't want to take you awa-" Sumire was cut off as she was pulled into a hug.

"Please don't cry" Boruto might not be the brightest but he soon realised the reason for Sumire's sadness. She was looked down by many shinobi due to her holding Nue, and unlike Boruto, she had no shoulder to rest on. Her father was a Foundation loyalist and long gone along with her mother. She was alone.

"Boruto..." Sumire wrapped her arms around him to savour his warmth. When she was pulled into the hug, she felt the lonely darkness around her dispel. She was always interested in Boruto, he had the ability to rid her of worries when he was around in the academy. She felt that he truly cared about her, and gave her a reason to be happy. However, in the couple years between their graduation and chūnin exams, the darkness has found it's way back into her heart. Her friends' schedules never aligned and when they did, they rarely found time in between missions to meet up.

Boruto started to pull away, yet Sumire clung on to his shirt in desperation. "Sumire..?"

"Boruto, I missed you. I really missed you" Sumire said as she looked up and her purple eyes met those amazingly vibrant blue eyes. They seemed so free and...

Sumire pulled away, "I'm sorry" she blushed as she realised her embarrassing actions. _'I shouldn't be troubling him, he probably thinks I'm just a nuisance'_ She thought as she stood up and began to walk away.

Yet she was stopped as Boruto grabbed her hand and said "I won't let you be alone"

Sumire was shocked, as Boruto slowly closed the distance between them. "You are special to me and I won't let you suffer any more" he added.

Sumire was even more shocked as she felt contact on her lips. The kiss was short yet it meant so much. She could feel Boruto's true feelings and she knew she was no longer alone.

"I love you and I will always stay with you"

"I love you too, Boruto. Thank you."

This is the first Unity Day that Sumire truly enjoyed as they made their way towards the Uzumaki Residence, with the moonlight directing them home. Hand in hand, they were unaware on how much time they spent in the Senju Park. But truly it didn't matter, if that time spent was time spent together.


End file.
